


Is This Happening?

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Chloe had Beca whipped. Like, beyond whipped. She would do things for that girl that she would never consider for another human. All it took was those wide blue eyes and that bottom lip to jut out just slightly, and she was a goner. It was almost pathetic. Case in point: Beca Mitchell was at a frat party. (Swearing and sexytimes.)





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe had Beca whipped. Like, beyond whipped. She would do things for that girl that she would never consider for another human. All it took was those wide blue eyes and that bottom lip to jut out just slightly, and she was a goner. It was almost pathetic.

Case in point: Beca Mitchell was at a frat party. That's right. Chloe had appeared and rambled something about Aubrey flaking, and those wide eyes were made up darker than normal and she was wearing a skirt that made Beca think very not-platonic things about her, and then the pout. Now she was here at Omega Delta Douchebag, along with every other person on campus apparently, three or maybe six shots and a warm beer into the night and being tugged out onto a makeshift dance floor.

"Chloe, no!" Beca protested. "Dancing at these parties is just a way for Abercrombie Lite boys to rub their dicks all over you."

"Then we'll have to take some precautions," she said, her hips already beginning to sway. "Dance with me. No frat boys." Beca was glued to Chloe's body as it settled quickly into the rhythm of the music. She sighed, and her eyes flicked up to Chloe's and she caved.

"Fine," she said. Then she leaned closer. "If I feel a single dick on me, I'm done." She had confided in Chloe that she was gay, something she hadn't told anyone else at Barden.

"I've got you," Chlo promised. Beca intuitively matched Chloe's movements. She always thought Chloe was beautiful, and right now she was struggling to keep her massive toner in check. Her red mane was loose and her body moved fluidly. Beca let her eyes rake over her body appreciatively. Chloe noticed, but didn't react, secretly pleased. She'd been struggling with confessing her feelings to the brunette, not wanting to take advantage of the friendship. But she shifted a little closer and let her hands rest on top of Beca's shoulders.

Their eyes met, and Beca's were dark enough that Chloe had to bite back a gasp. The smaller girl's hands found her waist, caressing her ribs slightly. She watched as Chloe's tongue darted out to wet her lips, her fingers automatically curling just that little bit tighter.

A drunken partygoer tried to slide his way in between them, facing Chloe, but the redhead just shook her head and pushed him out of the way. He pouted, and she shrugged, then turned and backed into Beca. Alarm bells sounded in her head. This could get dangerous. She wasn't particularly good at reigning in her desire to touch the redhead when she hadn't been taking tequila shots. Add the alcohol and it was going to get interesting. She let her hands settle on Chloe's hips, begging her brain to remember that they were to stay there, and they kept dancing.

The first time it happened, Beca wrote it off as in accident. Just a quick brush of Chloe's ass against her groin. Timing, nothing more. Except the second time it was firmer, deeper and the clutch of Beca's nails into the skin of her hipbones wrenched a gasp from her. Beca pulled her back a little, let her ample chest press against her back. This was dangerous territory.

Chloe leaned into her, the perfume of her shampoo filling Beca's nostrils. Then one of her hands reached back and gently caressed Beca's thigh. Beca figured she'd play along, the alcohol quieting any reservations she was having. She hooked Chloe in so their bodies were flush, sliding the redhead's shirt up with her hand, wrapping her arm around her waist.

Chloe was impossibly turned on by Beca's hands on her. She felt the heat as her mouth grazed along her shoulder. When the DJs nails raked across her torso, she let out an audible moan. She leaned her head back and tilted in to let her lips slide along Beca's jaw.

By this point they'd gathered an audience. A row of gawkers looking on with matching red solo cups and tell-tale bulges in the front of their jeans. One went into the next room to inform the other guys that "two hot chicks are all but fucking in there man!", and several of them wanted to come check it out.

By this time Chloe had turned back around, thigh wedged between Beca's legs. The brunette's hands were hooked around her thighs, simultaneously pulling her in and sliding up the silky skin. Chloe had a hand in Beca's hair, bringing their faces impossibly close to one another.

"Is this happening?" she asked in a heady voice.

"God I hope so," Beca replied, her own voice rich in desire.

"Not here," she said. "I want this, but not here."

"Let's go," Beca agreed immediately, taking her hand and tugging her away and toward the exits. They didn't even notice one of the guys spit out his drink in surprise.

"Beca!?" he stammered.

"Jesse, do you know those chicks?" one of the boys asked. "That's hot."

"I really don't," he said, a little hurt. He'd thought he'd been pretty obvious with Beca in regards to his feelings. Putting his drink on the closest available surface, he went after them.

It wasn't hard to catch up with them. Their lead was basically eradicated by the fact that Beca was pushing Chloe up against the nearby Chem building, lips aggressively working at her neck, a hand up her skirt, the redheads leg wrapped around her.

"Beca?" he asked. "What the fuck!?" Chloe's eyes leveled a glare at him over her shoulder, and Beca's shoulders hunched in annoyance.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. "Jesse, I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I thought we were getting somewhere," he said. "At least I thought we were until I saw you dry humping Chloe in the middle of the frat house." At this Chloe giggled, burying her face in Beca's shoulder.

"We're friends," Beca said. "I never promised you anything more than that. In fact, I actively discouraged anything more than that."

"You know that's not what I want," he said. "Why couldn't we be more than that?" Chloe giggled again and it pissed him off. The boy saw Beca lean in and say something to her. She released Chloe's leg and turned around. She walked toward him, Chloe not far behind.

"We can't we be more than that?" she asked. "I'm fucking gay, Jesse, that's why."

"What? What do you mean, you're gay?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious? Sixty seconds ago I had my hands up Chloe's skirt, and I fucking want you to go away so I can please finally, finally fuck her," she said. He sputtered.

"Finally?" he said.

"Um, I've been in love with this girl all fucking year and it's all built up to this," she said. Chloe's hand found her shoulder.

"All year?" she asked, eyes wide and a big smile breaking across her face.

"Not the ideal way to make this confession, but yeah, all fucking year," Beca said, turning her attention away from the boy all together. "I spend most of my time trying not to fucking kiss you senseless."

"That sounds like something I would have liked," Chloe said. "Back up a little though." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm in love with you," she said. "I think you're incredible, and I think you're smart and so fucking hot I can barely stand it and-" Chloe pulled her in and kissed her deeply. It was less frantic and violent than their dance floor shenanigans, Beca's arms wrapping around her waist.

"I love you too," Chloe said softly. "God Beca I followed a voice and walked into your shower and I was gone." Their lips met again, their tongues colliding messily.

"I'm still right here!" Jesse yelled.

"Good for you," Beca said. "We're leaving."

Chloe's room was closer and without any roommates to deal with, and they didn't let up touching each other the whole way there. Once they were inside their clothes were hastily removed and Chloe all but tossed Beca down onto the bed. After that their pace changed, Chloe lowered her body on top of the smaller girl's gently. Beca reached up and tucked some hair behind Chloe's ear, their eyes locking. Warmth spread through her abdomen as the weight of the other girl's body settled.

"Is this happening?" Beca asked, echoing Chloe's words from earlier. She smiled.

"God I hope so." She lowered her face down to capture Beca's in a kiss, leisurely and sweet, Beca's hands planing down her back. When they got to her ass, they squeezed gently, the action pulling Chloe into her body. Chloe's thigh found its way between Beca's legs, and she rocked her body just slightly as their kisses grew in intensity. Beca ducked her head down to kiss a trail down to her breasts. She let her tongue circle a nipple, sucked it into her mouth, making Chloe groan.

"God, Becs," she said. The brunette let one hand tangle in her hair, tugging on it, before flipping their positions. She straddled Chloe, and took a moment to look down at the naked body beneath her.

"You're so beautiful," she said simply, hands caressing their way downwards. She moved and began to lightly kiss the taut skin of her abdomen, hands sliding down her thighs to push her legs up a little. Then she looked up, seeing Chloe's chest heave, her eyelids flutter, and she leaned forward to taste her.

Chloe let out a moan, one of her hands lightly tugging at Beca's hair. Beca let her tongue explore Chloe and learn how she tasted, before moving up to her clit. She swirled the tip of her tongue around it softly, watching the gorgeous redhead's body jerk. She gently sucked at it and flicked it with her tongue, relishing every move and noise Chloe made. She gently pushed two fingers inside of her as she began to suck harder, Chloe shrieking in pleasure and then biting down hard on her lip. Her hips began to buck up off the bed to meet Beca's mouth and fingers, the brunette figuring she must be close.

She sped her actions up, curling her fingers just a little more, letting her mouth get a little rougher in its action. Chloe was grunting, the muscles in her abdomen were tensing up, and then she came with a not-too-quiet moan, legs trembling as Beca licked up the aftermath with gentle strokes. Chloe tugged her up for a searing kiss, tongue driving deep into her mouth, then she rolled them over. Beca felt her fingers run through her folds.

"God Beca you're so wet," she said huskily.

"All. Year," was all Beca could manage. Chloe's fingers kept teasing her as the redhead's mouth attached to her neck, kissing and sucking hard. When she was sure she'd left a mark, she moved to her collarbone, nipping gently. Chloe's hands cupped her breasts, a thumb tweaking her nipple before she moved her mouth to replace it.

Chloe loved boobs. She loved bodies, really, but boobs especially. And it had not gone unnoticed by her that Beca, despite her tiny stature, had a great set of boobs. And she was currently showering them with attention. Her hands and mouth were devouring them almost ravenously. Beca was whimpering and her body was responding to every touch. She could feel the smaller girl growing frustrated beneath her.

"Jesus Christ Chloe, please," she whined. Chloe obliged and drove two fingers deep into her. She swore Beca's eyes almost rolled back in relief and she let out a moan. She quickly built up a rhythm, using her thumb to flick her clit at the same time. Then she returned her mouth to Beca's breasts, she couldn't help it. Beca's hands were grabbing at her shoulders and her hips were gyrating in attempt to propel herself towards orgasm faster. It didn't take much longer for Beca to come undone, swearing loudly and letting her body fall back into the bed.

She sucked in air as she watched Chloe lick her fingers clean, and then pulled her down for a lazy kiss. They kept it going for a while, hands caressing each other's faces or trailing through their hair as they made out. After fatigue hit them fully Chloe curled into Beca's side, throwing a leg over her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Part of me thinks that was worth the wait," she said, nuzzling into Beca's neck, "but the other part is mad we haven't been doing that all year."

"I know, right?" Beca agreed. She kissed Chloe on the forehead, and they gradually fell asleep.

Chloe woke the next morning, her body sore in the best possible way. She remembered everything that had happened the night before, remembered how she felt with Beca's mouth on her and her hands in her, and smiled. She rolled over to greet the other girl and was faced with an empty bed. All her clothes were gone.

"Beca?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe sat for a moment, trying not to cry. Surely there was some kind of explanation. Maybe she'd gone for breakfast or coffee. She swallowed hard and pulled the sheet around her body, getting up. Then she spotted a note on her desk.

I'm so so sorry! I swear I tried to wake you but you sleep like a dead person. Luke called, Jesse blew off his morning shift at the station. Call me when you wake up, we should have lunch. I'll be done at one. I didn't want you to wake up and think I regretted last night in any way.

B

PS - You snore when you're drunk but it's cute.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Beca hadn't run out on her. She looked over at her clock. It was almost eleven. She got dressed and washed up, then stuck a book in her bag. Instead of calling Beca, she just went and picked up some coffee, even getting an extra for Luke - they had Modern History together and he was a pretty decent guy.

When she entered the station, she saw Beca bent over a stack of CDs. She just waited a moment until the brunette looked up, a smile creeping across her face. Chloe held out one of the cups.

"You got my note?" Beca asked, taking it.

"I did," she said. She leaned across and kissed her.

"What's this?" Luke's voice interrupted in a somewhat amused tone. Beca rolled her eyes.

"This is Chloe," Beca said, pulling back from the redhead reluctantly.

"Chloe is a who, Becky," he said. "And I know Chloe, we have a class together. My question was what is this?" He gestured between the two of them. Chloe held out the extra coffee.

"We don't exactly know yet," she said simply. "Caffeine first, then serious discussions."

"Caffeine, then the rest of Becky's shift, then serious discussions," he corrected.

"Her name's Beca," Chloe said.

"Yes but she does get all riled up when I call her Becky and it's hilarious," he said. Then he turned to Beca. "Please don't break the most important rule I have for working here." After that, he went back into the booth.

"What's the rule?" Chloe asked.

"No sex on the desk," Beca said with a grin. Chloe laughed. "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"It's fine," Chloe said. "I'm just glad you don't regret last night." Beca shook her head.

"No freaking way," she said. "That was like a dream come true. A very sexy, hot dream. What about you?"

"Honestly, it was perfect," Chloe said. Her eyes dropped to Beca's lips. She couldn't help but kiss her again, Beca stepping into her and trailing her fingers down the side of her face.

"Dammit Chlo, I've still got two hours of this," she said.

"Is it okay if I just hang out?" Chloe asked. "I brought a book and I swear I won't distract you. I just kind of wanna be close to you." Beca's lips curved in a smile as she nodded. Chloe settled on a couch that had probably not been cleaned since Clinton was in office and pulled her book out, only it didn't last long. She was distracted by the tiny brunette.

Beca didn't even realize she was watching. She just went about stacking, occasionally humming and nodding as she did so. She realized Beca had stolen a shirt of hers that morning, the blue fabric of the tank pulling tight over her chest. She watched as Beca finished her pile of stacking and then moved on to finding the albums Luke wanted for the next shift. The other girl was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice Chloe staring until she was done.

"What are you staring at?" Beca asked.

"Oh please," Chloe replied. "You know I'm staring at you. You look good in my tank top."

"Yeah, mine had beer on it," Beca said. Chloe got up.

"How much more do you have to do here?"

"Luke said one, but there's nothing left so as long as he says it's cool we can go," she said. She went and waved at the man through the booth, and he got up and stuck his head out.

"Pulled your albums and stacked," she said. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to bail."

"No, nothing else," he said. "Thanks for covering for Jesse. He didn't even answer his phone." He went back into the booth, and Beca went to grab her bag. Before she could pick it up, Chloe slid her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply. The older girl's tongue pushed at her lips, so she parted them and let her own arms wind around Chloe's waist. The kiss grew intense, and Beca backed Chloe into an empty table, pushing her up on it as she claimed her lips again. Chloe's legs wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my god," a voice interrupted.

"I don't fucking believe this," Beca muttered. "Can I help you with something Jesse? Or is your mission in life to cockblock us for all eternity?"

"Last night wasn't just a drunk thing? You're really gay?" he asked. Chloe muffled yet another giggle, burying her face in Beca's shoulder, but Jesse caught her. "Can you please stop fucking laughing at me?" She released Beca from her legs and stood up.

"I will when you stop being ridiculous," she said back calmly. "Last night you caught Beca and I right as we were about to have sex – albeit against the wall of a public building, and she explicitly told you she was gay. Now you've just walked in on us making out again, and you still don't believe that she's gay. Now I'm sorry, but you're dense if you don't get it by now." Jesse was about to retort, except Luke had spotted him.

"Hey!" he said. "Where were you at nine am?"

"Sorry, I had some stuff," Jesse said, eyes still on the girls.

"Yeah well your stuff should include your job. And it should also include calling your boss if you don't intend on showing up at your job. You're damn lucky Becky was able to get here and cover for your ass," he said. He took note of the situation. "And why is it so unbelievably tense in here all of a sudden?"

"Jesse's mad because I don't want to sleep with him," Beca said.

"But you're gay," Luke said, confused.

"Exactly," Chloe and Beca said.

"You knew!?" Jesse asked.

"Well, she didn't outright tell me," Luke said. "But she didn't have to."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "I had no idea."

"For starters, Becky wears way more plaid and eyeliner than any straight girl I know. Plus, she's spent the entire year drooling over Strawberry Shortcake here. I might suggest you get your gaydar checked out, mate."

"So I've been wasting my time with this all year because apparently I'm the only person who didn't know Beca's gay."

"Wasting your time?" Beca asked. Chloe immediately picked up on the tone of hurt in her voice. "So because I won't let you fuck me, all the time we've spent together was a waste? Wow, Jesse. Thanks for that. Really makes me feel fucking great."

"I mean-"

"No," Beca said. "Don't worry. I won't waste any more of your precious fucking time." She snatched up her bag and stalked out, Chloe hot on her heels.

She was angry and upset, mostly angry because she was so upset. She hated that Jesse felt like she was a waste of time as a friend, but more so she hated that she cared. She slowed down and Chloe slipped her hand into hers, clutching it tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said simply, her thumb stroking the back of her hand. "I'm sorry he can't see how amazing you are, and how lucky he was to have you in his life." She let Chloe pull her into a comforting embrace, one of her hands stroking her back softly.

"It just sucks to hear that what I thought was a pretty good friendship all gets tossed away because I won't sleep with him," she said. "I didn't think Jesse was like that."

"Well at least we know now," Chloe said, pulling her down to sit under a tree. "And for what it's worth, all that stuff he said about it being a waste? I always thought the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, even before last night - which was the best night of my life - every second I spent with you was practically the highlight of my day. And every second we weren't together, they were the ones that felt like a waste," she said. "Being your friend has been the best thing to happen to me all year. Until last night."

"That was pretty amazing," Beca agreed. "You're amazing."

"That feeling is definitely mutual," Chloe said. "Serious discussion?"

"Okay," Beca said. "Well last night I won't lie, we were both a little drunk. But that doesn't change the fact that I meant what I said. I'm in love with you, Chloe. I have been almost all year, and I really don't want what happened last night to just be a one time deal."

"I meant it too," she replied. "I love you. I've been stupidly ridiculously in love with you all year."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I was happy enough getting to spend any time with you at all," Chloe said. "Being friends with you, that's enough for me. I mean, yeah, more would have been fantastic, but I didn't want to come on too strong and freak you out."

"So... does this mean we're dating?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Chloe said. She hooked her hand behind Beca's neck and kissed her passionately. Beca let her arms rest on Chloe's biceps.

"Come on," Chloe murmured. "I want to take my girlfriend out to lunch, and then I want to take her back to my room and rip her clothes off." She stood up and Beca followed suit. She let her fingers interlace with Chloe's and smiled at the redhead, a proper smile that made her eyes twinkle a little.

"Is this really happening?" Beca asked softly, holding up their entwined hands. Chloe pecked her lips.

"God I hope so."


End file.
